tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Void Termina the Destroyer/Kirby x TMGC Chapter 3 Lost Love
(*This story take place somewhere between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2*) (*On a time-space portal, Miraitchi, Clulutchi and Watchlin are travelling to the past to meet their friends.*) Watchlin: *Confused* Where are we going now? Miraitchi: To the past! I missed my friends there very much….. By the way, is Pakupaku coming with us? Clulutchi: Hm…..she said that she was busy doing something, but I am not sure, Miraitchi. Miraitchi: Oh, right. ;P I almost forgot. Watchlin: What are we going to do in the past? Miraitchi: We’re gonna meet my old friends again! Clulutchi: Our plans better not go wrong, Miraitchi, or else. Miraitchi: Or else what? Clulutchi: We don’t have time to explain. You see, we have to hurry and get to the past. Miraitchi: *sighs* Alright. Watchlin: Let’s-wait, what is that? *Watchlin heard some unpleasant screeching noises, then she finds a strange Dreambakutchi nearby, with a black aura surrounding it* Miraitchi: A Dreambakutchi? With a black aura? *Clulutchi quickly grabs it* Clulutchi: I only heard that there are only eight Dreambakutchis….. Watchlin: Why does it have the aura around it? Is it cursed or something? Miraitchi: *crosses her arms* I think so… (*All of a sudden, a voice is speaking near Clulutchi's ears…..*) ???: Little…..girl…..I have been waiting for you…… Clulutchi: WHO’S THAT?! (*.....and then a huge crack appeared and dragged Clulutchi inside*) Miraitchi and Watchlin: CLULUTCHI!! +*Miraitchi attempted to grab Clulutchi, but then she failed and Clulutchi fell into the crack, screaming.*) Miraitchi: NOOOOOO!!!! *starts crying* Watchlin: What happened?! Miraitchi: *crying* Clulutchi got taken somewhere, and I don’t know where she is! I tried saving her, but now it’s too late! Watchlin: Aww, that’s too bad. I hope at least SOMETHING can get her back to us… (*Clulutchi falls into an unknown world with crystals and harmless magma.*) Clulutchi: *gets up* Where am I? What is this place? Dreambakutchi: *Screeching noises* Clulutchi: *Touches the magma* OUCH!! THAT Hurts…..hey, nothing happened, but why? (*The Dreambakutchi then rushes towards a strange object, and Clulutchi follows the legendary creature.*) Clulutchi: Hmmm...interesting. I wonder what this thing is. Hey! Wait for me!! (*Clulutchi then found that the black Dreambakutchi stopped at something, which has some electric sparks coming out from the object. Clulutchi accidentally kicked the object, and everything suddenly become brighter.*) Clulutchi: What is happening? Why is the room getting brighter all of a sudden? *cowers in fear* I think this is starting to scare me… ???: You finally came…..!! Clulutchi: *screams* WHO ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! (*The giant introduced himself.*) ???: Me….? My name….is Calavento. Little one…..you must know the legends….. May the God of Bonds grace you. Now….. take my hands and we will obtain the power of eternity…..!! (*However, Calavento cannot move his hands, as they are all damaged. Clulutchi does not understand what he says.*) Clulutchi: What are you talking about??? Calavento: ….. never*cough*mind. The Dreambakutchi took you here, right…. *cough* Clulutchi: Yeah...he did…*crosses her arms* And why are you coughing? Calavento: …..Damaged…...Must obtain…..Tama Heart…... Reincarnation needed…..*cough* Dreambakutchi: *Strange noises* (Meaning: He wants you to touch this crystal, which is located on top of his crown…..) Clulutchi: Alright. Got it. (*Clulutchi then touches the horn without any hesitation, then everything started to shake….*) Clulutchi: *screams* WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?? Dreambakutchi: *strange noises* (Meaning: You’ve caused a disaster. An unexpected one.) Clulutchi: I did WHAT???!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (*Later, Calavento turns entirely black and started to absorb some of the crystals, then he separated into pieces and they started to move in a circle. After a few seconds, the shards recombined and then they turned into an egg, and a rainbow appeared.*) Clulutchi: Well, that was scary… (*Clulutchi grabbed the egg while the black Dreambakutchi suddenly entered her Pocket Designer voluntarily, then a crack opened.*) Clulutchi: Why do these things keep on happening? Dreambakutchi: *strange noises* (Meaning: This place harnesses lots of magical power.) (*Clulutchi then heard a voice coming from the crack*) ???2: Clulutchi!? Are you alright?? Clulutchi: Miraitchi?? Is that you? Miraitchi: Yeah...I have been worried about you. Ever since you fell in there, I was crying because of that. Clulutchi: How can I get out of here? Miraitchi: *crosses her arms* Hmmm…. Watchlin: Just get out of the crack! I had a bad feeling of this! Clulutchi: O….OK!! If you insist… (*Clulutchi struggles to get out, but she manages to do it.*) Clulutchi: Oww….getting out of there was a pain. I’m hurting… Miraitchi: Are you alright? Let's find a nearby hospital…. Wait, where did you get that egg? It looked pretty! Clulutchi: Well, you wouldn't believe if I told you…. On the other hand, Malice discovered that Clulutchi was holding the egg. Malice: Oh dear…..that awful. Calavento….has reincarnated….once more. (*Back in Tamagotchi Town, Miraitchi, Clulutchi and Watchlin entered Mametchi's home and started to investigate the egg.*) Mametchi: *crosses his arms* Given that Clulutchi said the egg came from a magical place, it’s most likely that it harnesses magical powers. There must be a special property in it that makes it stand out from a typical egg. Clulutchi: What is it? Mametchi: *still crossing his arms* I’m wondering what it is...thinking about Clulutchi’s story might help bring it to mind. Kirby: Poyo? (What's that) Miraitchi: I have no idea…..but Clulutchi said that it contains a god named "Calavento"..... Lovelitchi: A god!? Clulutchi: *Nods her head* (*Meanwhile, at the roof, Malice heard everything that Mametchi and his friends said, and he started to exclaim*) Mysterytchi: My lord, isn't our mission to revive Calavento? Malice: Yes, but at the same time we have to stop his reincarnation. If we revived him and repair him, then it will be fine, but if he reincarnates, then the two worlds will be destroyed, as according to the book. Mysterytchi: Now we got one option left…..We must take the egg. (*So Malice and Mysterytchi set out and attempt to take back the egg.*) (END OF CHAPTER 3) EXTRA SCENE (*As the sky gets darker, some citizens see a round bat ascending from the sky*) Citizen 1: It's a bird! Citizen 2: It's a plane! Citizen 3: No…. it's a…..round bat!? (*The bat then landed on a nearby tower, looking down the streets…..*) ???3: So this is is where Kirby landed. Hmm…..I sensed a monster nearby. This planet…..might not be as safe as I thought. On behalf of the Star Warriors, I , Meta Knight, will save this planet once and for all!! (END OF EXTRA SCENE) Category:Blog posts